The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Trading Card Deck
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Trading Cards are official merchandise, licensed by Nintendo through the merchandising company EnterPLAY. It consists of 86 cards depicting characters, enemies, items and events from Twilight Princess. The backs of most cards provided useful information, including tips, hints, and humorous tidbits about the game. Because they are officially licensed by Nintendo, the information contained on the cards is regarded as canon. Each pack of trading cards contained three character or enemy cards, one silver foil card, a small sheet of Twilight Princess temporary tattoos, and another card which contained a chance to win a free Nintendo Wii. One in approximately every 28 packs included a gold series card. Character Cards The first 22 cards of the deck are character cards. On the front is a piece of official artwork depicting the character; beneath this is the image of a nameplate bearing the character's name and, where applicable, title. (The cards depicting the five members of Resistance also include an additional nameplate which identifies them as "The Resistance.") The back of each card contains a brief biography. Sometimes the information includes minor facts that would not otherwise be common knowledge. These cards are a pale yellow-brown in color, resembling parchment, and the card numbers are on the back in the lower right corner, printed on a gold Rupee. Enemy and Boss Cards Cards numbers 23 through 39 depict enemies and bosses of Twilight Princess. They are identical in style to the character cards, except that they are gray in color and the Rupees indicating the card number are blue. Weapon and Item Cards Cards numbers 40 through 50 describe the different weapons and items that Link will acquire during the course of his adventure. The fronts of the cards show a picture of the item/weapon, a smaller picture of the map of the dungeon or other location where it is found, and another small picture of Link when he gets the item in question. The back of each card is pale brown. It shows an image of Link using the item in the game, and set into this image is a description of where the item is found, a list of its capabilities, and two "game tips" for using the item. The numbers of these cards are again printed on gold Rupees. Silver Foil Series In addition to the base set of 50 cards, there are 27 cards edged in silver foil. These cards depict scenes and events from the course of the game, and offer either humorous insight into the action or suggestions for gameplay. The backs of these cards are gray-brown, and do not contain their numbers on Rupees; rather, they are numbered "S# of 27." Gold Foil Series The final nine cards in the deck are the rare gold cards, which, as their name suggests, feature gold foil on the front. These depict official artwork of nine different characters from the game. The backs of the cards contain no information, only an ornamental design. Their designations, "G# of 9," appears on the front of the card below the character name. External Links * Official EnterPLAY site for the deck Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess